Don't let the Bugs Bite
by EagleCove59
Summary: Bobbi Wasabi is granting a camping trip for the Wasabi Warriors. What happens when Jack and Kim's feelings for each other heighten. But what if each student is allowed to bring one person along? What will happen in just one cabin with so many hormones, well minus Rudy. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my second story. I'll try to make this more of a KICK story but still have other small pairings. Hope you like it. :D**

**I do NOT own Kickin' it or the characters.**

**Don't let the Bugs bite!**

Chapter 1: Pack your Bags

The front doors of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo opened fiercely. Rudy came rushing in with a paper in his hand. He jumped up and down like a little kid (not that he didn't act like one -.-) screaming in excitement. Everyone was walking towards him with curious faces.

"What's wrong Rudy?" Jack asked him first. Everyone probably had the question in their mind.

Rudy took a second to catch his breath. "Oh Jack nothing is wrong. Today, I got this letter from Bobby Wasabi saying that he is allowing us to go on a camping trip for working hard during these last few tournaments!"

Everyone high-fived each other in excitement. Eddie then put back on his questioning face. "Rudy, that's awesome, but why are you so excited? You look like you just won a million dollars."

Rudy gave them a shy face before setting his foot on one of the wooden benches. "Well if you really want to know, I might as well tell you the back story."

Everyone groaned in annoyance. Kim spoke up before Rudy could say furthermore. "Rudy we don't want to know about your past. We were just wondering why you were so excitedabout the camping trip."

Rudy rolled his eyes before continuing on about his excitement. "I just have never gone on a camping trip. But every time I try to, something goes wrong."

Everyone nodded their heads. Rudy looked at the paper. "The letter says that each student is allowed to bring one person, and that were staying at one of Bobby Wasabi's cabins in the woods up near Prescott. The cabin has 9 rooms and 6 bathrooms. He also states that we are allowed to stay for 3 days! This is so cool."

The Wasabi Warriors started to talk to each other about the 3-day camping trip.

Jerry turned towards Rudy and opened his mouth to say something "Hey Rudy, can we bring a visitor that is a girl?" Rudy thought about Jerry's question for a bit before nodding his head. Jerry happily yelled out WOOOOOO! He started to ramble on Spanish words no one understood while walking to his locker.

"When are we going to the cabin Rudy?" Kim asked.

"Well the letter says that we are leaving on…" Rudy looked back at the letter searching for the date. "… Friday. So you should probably start packing today. But remember to tell you parents about the trip, and get permission."

Everyone yelled choruses of 'yes' and 'yeah'. Everyone grabbed their things and left to Falafel Phil's except Kim and Jack. Rudy went into his office. Once Rudy was in his room, he squealed like a little girl. Jack and Kim laughed at Rudy's antics. Kim looked over to Jack. She walked over to him in a nervous manner." Um Jack?" He looked back at Kim questionably. "Hm?" She looked down at her hands shyly. "So… Who are you going to bring?" He went back to his locker and grabbed his navy blue water bottle. Taking a swig of water, some water droplets spilled down his neck and down his shirt. _Lucky droplets._ Kim thought to herself. He wiped some water off his mouth. "I don't know. How about you?"

Kim stared at the ground. "Um well maybe I'll ask…Brody."

Jack's head snapped up. _What?! _Jack's mind was spinning in circles. Brody? Brody Carlson? The one that joined The Black Dragons to get revenge on Kim?_What the Hell?!_ Jack's face showed disbelief. "You're going to bring Brody. The one that helped out The Black Dragons?" Jack yelled in rage.

Kim stuttered to say something. "Well at least in the end he helped us. And beside I have been talking to him lately, and he's a really nice guy Jack." Kim pleaded to Jack. He just rolled his eyes before slamming his locker. He grabbed his dark green duffel bag, and started for the door. Before pushing the front doors open, Jack looked back at Kim. "And Kim, I have figured out who I'm going to bring." Kim curiously tilted her head to the right. "I think I'll bring Donna Tobin" Jack continued. Kim gave Jack a strong glare. She crossed her hands over her chest, before yelling out her response.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"You have a good day Kim!"

"Well I hope you have a horrible day!"

"Whatever Kim!"

Kim huffed out in annoyance.

This was going to be a loooong 3 days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I just wanted to add Donna and Brody to add some drama, so the story wouldn't have been so boring. My Fall break is almost over so I think I'll try to finish this story by then. I don't know, just depends on my schedule. So here's chapter two! ****J**

**I do NOT own Kickin' it or the characters.**

**Don't let the Bugs Bite**

**Chapter 2: Hatred /3**

Friday morning came rather quickly.

All of the warriors were packed up and ready to go. Rudy had remembered to tell the students to bring a flashlight, because it got dark around that time of year. As said, Kim had brought Brody, and he was now entering the dojo with his red and black duffel bag. He looked as if he just took a shower because his hair was still slightly wet. He wore tan khakis and a light blue v neck. He looked around to find Kim. Almost tripping over Milton's dark green backpack, he found his way standing in front of Kim. She turned around and hugged him excitedly. She felt a par of hazel eyes burning holes into the back of her head.

"Brody I'm so glad you could make it!" Kim let go of him and snuggled into her thin brown sweater.

He nodded his head before concluding to her comment. "Yeah. I had to beg my mom to go because she had wanted me to go with to my grandpa's house. Every time I go there he makes me message his bunions. And every few hours he yells "I soiled my pants!". I really didn't want to go. But I'm glad I could make it too."

Kim laughed. " That's really gross!. But yeah this weekend is going to be so much fun!" Brody chuckled at her amusement and carried on with other conversations, not about soiled pants and crusty bunions.

In the background. Jack was listening to their conversation while he checked his belongings to see if he had every thing he needed. Rolling his eyes at every sweet thing Brody preached to Kim. But when he hear the sound of the front door opening, he stood up on his feet and dusted off his pants.

"JACKIE-POO!" A screeching girl voice was heard, by probably all the stores in the mall. _Oh boy. _Jack thought. Donna Tobin came barreling in the dojo with what seemed to be like 12 bags, screaming his treacherous nickname. He gave Donna a small side smile and hug her on the side. Donna grabbed him and fully hugged him really tightly. He thought he heard a bone pop. Once she let him go he swiftly rubbed his shoulders in slight pain.

"Hey Donna what's up?" he said nervously. Not that he liked her, but he was just scared of her. She jumped up and down and squealed. "The sky of course Jack! But I'm doing good now that I got my beauty sleep." Inside of Jack's head he was rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Jack noticed Kim was annoyed too by Donna's squeamish voice. By the way she looked over at Donna once and awhile, and rolled her own eyes. He mentally made a note to not invite Donna to any upcoming events.

Milton came through with Julie on his side. She had a tie-dye duffel bag with the words LOVE on it. Milton was just carrying an orange backpack with white checker designs on it. They talked to each other about an upcoming science test on Tuesday. _Nerds in love. _Jack thought. Donna put all of her bags in the middle of the room. Jack counted all of her pink glittery bags. _8 bags! Geesh, what did she put in there, her room? _Jack just continued on with looking through his belongings.

Jerry entered the dojo shortly after Milton and Julie did. He was carrying a dark blue duffel bag with a ice cooler in his other hand. He set his things down, and checked his watch.

" Grace should be here in about five minutes guys." He nervously rubbed his hands together. _What if Grace doesn't come? What if she doesn't like me, and didn't read my invitation. Yo, that wouldn't be cool at all. _Jerry's train of thought was interrupted when Kim came next to him and told him something.

"It's ok Jerry, Rudy isn't here yet so we should have enough time for the rest to come." He nodded his head at her and sat down on one of the wooden benches.

Eddie came thought the door holding a sandwich in his hand an a large black roller suitcase trailing behind him. He waved to the other people in the dojo before setting down his suitcase to his side and sitting down against the wall. He munched on the jelly sandwich in his hand and played on his phone.

Again the front doors opened and in came Grace and Eddie's guest Kelsey. They both were in deep conversation talking about the latest Project Runway episode. Both Eddie and Jerry looked at their guest and smiled. Eddie walked over to Kelsey and grabbed her hand to bring her over to the wall he was leaning against.

" Yo Grace!" Jerry yelled out to Grace. He waved his hand over, gesturing that he wanted her to stand next to him. She walked over with him with her dark purple suitcase in hand.

Everyone was either talking or doing something to entertain their selves. Brody and Kim were standing near the punching dummies talking about things they could do on the trip. **(Don't you be thinking dirty! ;D**) Donna was telling Jack about how she found it to hard to choose which bathing suit to wear for the trip. He was mentally pounding a hammer against her head. Milton and Julie were still talking about the science test on Tuesday. Eddie was talking to Kelsey about his favorite food place, while she was just nodding her head at him and once in awhile would take a quick glance at Jerry. Jerry was showing Grace some of his new dance moves, and she actually looked fascinated in what he was doing. The sound of the door opening loudly made everybody stop what they were doing and pay attention to the movement.

Rudy stood at the door with a camping outfit on and two light brown duffel bags. He looked like he was walking on sunshine, as everyone else was still tired from a small lack of sleep. Picking up there bags and belongings, everyone was ready for the camping trip ahead. Rudy looked at everyone with a happy face.

" You all ready?"

With a few head nods and yeahs the crew was heading outside to get into Rudy's trailer.

Here we go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the nice reviews! I will continue on this story for sure. I hope y'all keep reading and reviewing. So yeah…**

**Don't let the Bugs Bite**

**Chapter 3: Highway to Hell**

Let's just say the ride to the cabin was very… difficult.

After Rudy put all the bags and suitcases in the compartment under the trailer, the teenagers were shifted into the bus. The trailer was huge. The outside was a soft brown color, and showed the word 'Allstar' in big white letters. On the inside were four dark brown leather benches, two on each side of the trailer. In the front were a driving seat, and a small stair way leading to the outside of the bus. In the back were a mini fridge, and a small bathroom. Brody sat next to Kim in the back on the right. In the row across from them were Jack and Donna. Way in the front on the right was Eddie and Kelsey. Milton and Julie sat in front of Jack and Donna. And Jerry and Grace sat in front of Kim and Brody. Once everyone was inside of the trailer, Rudy did a headcount.

"Me, Jack, Kim, Jerry, Milton, Eddie...Um, What are the rest of your names?"

He pointed at Donna who flipped her hair to the side dramatically. "My name is Donna Tobin, head captain cheerleader, hottest gir-"She was interrupted by Rudy.

"Donna, I just wanted to know your name," He rolled his eyes before making a comment in his head. _Geez who brought her? _Donna looked embarrassed and looked down at her lap. Kim snickered in her seat. Donna looked back and shot Kim a sharp glare. Rudy then pointed at Kelsey who was busy looking at her nails. She looked up to see him pointing at her. She straightened up and announced her name. "MY name is Kelsey." Rudy looked at Brody who just raised his hand and said his name loud enough for Rudy to hear. Rudy nodded his head, and before he could acknowledge Grace Jerry said her name. She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"So we have…" Rudy counted everyone and continued on." We have ten people including me." He walked to the front of the bus and sat down in his driver's seat. Buckling his seatbelt, Rudy yelled out something everyone was happy to hear. "Were leaving so buckle up!" The teenagers buckled their seatbelts before facing forward.

Eddie came out of the bathroom with a satisfied look playing on his face. He sat back down next to Kelsey who was checking her makeup.

"Finally Eddie! You took forever." Jack stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Once he took a step into the bathroom he immediately stepped out with a look of disgust.

"My gosh Eddie what did you eat!" He grabbed a cinnamon twist Febreeze can, and sprayed the air in the bathroom. He set the can down and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Eddie chuckled before grabbing his canteen and taking a sip.

In the back Kim and Brody were laughing about some cheesy jokes. "What is a dog called in the summer?" Kim asked Brody. "Um… I don't know what is it called?" Brody answered in a curious way. "A hot dog you doofus!" They both laughed in amusement. Jack came out of the bathroom and jealously looked at the two. He walked down the aisle and sat down in his seat next to Donna. She looked at him and flipped her blond hair over her shoulder. _Maybe I shouldn't have invited Donna. _Jack told himself. She got some lip gloss out of this big hot pink sequined bag, and applied it to her lips sloppily. She looked like a clown with blonde hair. Jack looked back at Kim and Brody who were still laughing. He let out a slow breath of air, and found himself starring at his lap. _If only Kim didn't like Brody, maybe I would have a chance._

Milton and Julie were starting to talk about the new Science Museum a few miles away from the Mall. They held hands and talked forever as if they never ran out of topics to converse about. People saw them as a cute little couple, who didn't care what people thought of them. _The have the best relationship. _Kim thought to herself. Rudy had been driving for about two hours. She felt her eyelids slowly closing second by second. She was tired and exhausted from waking up too early. Her head fell on Brody's shoulder, and she was out like a light. Brody smiled at her and closed his eyes too. _Why can't that be me?_ Jack thought.

An annoying voice caught his attention. "Hey Jack can you like go get me a coke from the mini fridge?" Donna smacked her gum and twirled her hair in her fingers waiting for Jack to answer. _Why can't you get it yourself?_ "Sure." He answered before getting up and walking towards the mini fridge. Walking by, he took a glance at the sleeping Kim and Brody. He kept walking over to the mini fridge. Opening the fridge he grabbed a coke and closed it. He looked at the coke can and deviously smiled. Shaking the can with force, Jack turned to see if anyone noticed him. _Nope. I bet Donna will love this._ He trudged back over to Donna with the coke in his hand. He gave Donna the coke, and she quickly grabbed it from him and opened it. The fizz from the soda squirted all over her face. She screamed while Jack snickered. Everyone looked at the two. Donna wiped the soda of her face and her mascara and eye liner smeared down her cheeks. She looked at Jack who gave her an innocent smile and putting his hands up in surrender. She stood up and stomped her foot on the ground. Everyone was trying not to laugh in front of her. She trampled over to the bathroom and huffed in annoyance. Once she was in the bathroom everyone burst out laughing. Kim and Brody were awake and they were even laughing.

"Did you see the way her face looked!?" Eddie said while laughing.

Milton nodded before adding, "Yeah she looked like a clown!"

The bathroom door opened and a furious Donna Tobin came rushing out with her face fairly cleaned up. She sat back down next to Jack and started to redo her makeup as if nothing happened. Jack took out his light blue i-pod and plugged the earphone buds in his ear. He tapped his foot to the beat and closed his eyes.

"Yo Rudy! When are we going to get there? I'm getting antsy." Jerry changed positions in his seat from time to time.

Rudy looked back at Jerry. "We're probably going to get to the cabin around 5:30 tonight Jerry. So if I were you I would find something to do." Jerry looked over at Grace. She was focusing hard on a crossword puzzle. He grinned a little. She noticed his smile and gave him a questionable look. "What?" He looked down at his hands. "Nothing." She shook her head from left to right then continued her crossword puzzle with a wide smile.

Rudy sat in his seat smiling at the teenagers.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hides behind Leo Howard) Sorry I haven't updated for like 3 weeks. I've been soooo busy lately. I'm really sorry, and I'll try to update more often. So, here's chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**Don't let the Bugs Bite**

**Chapter 4: Home Sweet Cabin?**

The mood of the bus was fairly glum.

From time to time Eddie's snores could be heard perfectly in the vehicle. The noise was so loud that Jerry had to slap Eddie awake, causing Eddie to wake up in a jolt and kick Jerry in the stomach. While Jerry was in pain and Grace was nursing him, Donna carelessly was doing her makeup.

"Hey Donna, I wouldn't be surprised that if you took off all that makeup, that you'd lose a few pounds."

Donna darted her eyes back towards Kim who was silently snickering to herself while Brody was trying not to laugh.

"At least I'm not the blond!"

Kim did a face palm. Really?

"Donna you do realize that you are also a blond."

Donna crossed her arms over her chest and sunk down in her seat. Jack smiled at Kim's humor. The other teens were still trying to recover from Kim and Donna's small fight. Rudy was listening to the radio humming slightly to the nice tune, before his GPS lit up.

"_Your destination is approximately 2 miles away."_

Everyone's face lit up knowing that they would get off that retched bus.

"We finally get to get off this bus! My legs are falling asleep!" Milton yelled out.

Looking out the windows the group saw a spectacular image of the pine trees and the magenta, light purple, and blazing orange sunset. The alluring smell of the deep woods could be smelt through Rudy's open window. Once again the GPS lit up and the animated voice spoke.

"_You have now spotted your exact destination."_

Rudy stopped the large bus and cut the engine. He stood up and opened the side door. The teens unbuckled their seatbelts and rushed outside to see the awaiting cabin owned by Bobby Wasabi. The group looked up in 'aw' at the enormous dark brown cabin. In a rush, everyone grabbed their bags from under the bus. They huddled over to the front door, excited to see the inside. Rudy pushed his way through the small crowd to get to the door. He pulled out a golden key and slid it into the lock. Twisting it to the left, the door freely opened allowing entrance.

"Ok everyo-"Before Rudy could finish his sentence he was trampled to the ground.

"Okay that really hurt. Now if I could get some assista-" In the mid of his sentence Eddie came through the door and walked over him.

"Sorry, I had to go get my water bottle form the bus." Eddie explained.

Rudy slumped back down to the ground with a huff. He got off the ground painfully and dusted off his pants.

"Okay guys just go find a room and some of you have to share. By the way, the master bedroom is MINE." Rudy squealed like a little girl and strolled upstairs to the master bedroom.

"You guys have a weirdo as a karate guy person." Donna explained before walking up the stairs to a suitable bedroom for herself. Kim rolled her eyes before guiding Brody up the stairs. Jack's eyes lingered onto Kim's form. Everyone else followed the others with their belongings and headed up the stairs.

Tonight Brody and Kim were cooking dinner, were as the rest of the group was watching an old Bobby Wasabi movie. They all sat on the big maroon leather sofas. Jack would look back towards the kitchen noticing Brody and Kim having the time of their lives cooking food. He focused his eyes back towards the T.V. screen, watching Bobby fight about 18 ninjas. The sound of plates clinking against the table caught everyone's hungry attention. Brody had started to serve the food onto the plates, while Kim was pouring drinks of tangerine orange juice. The teens scrambled over to the table in a hurry.

"Hey where's Rudy?" Kim asked as she gave Grace a beverage.

"I don't know, but I think he is still in his room." Just as Jack said that, Rudy entered the kitchen with a teen magazine.

"This really cool magazine said that the lip gloss I should wear is blue berry blast!"

Kim looked over to Rudy with a weird look. "What are you reading Rudy? Hey! That's mine!" She snatched the magazine from Rudy's grasp and put it on the counter.

Rudy, Kim, and Brody sat down at the table with their other companions. As the group began to eat, starting out with a few conversations. Jack found his eyes looking back to Kim who was giggling at one of Eddie's jokes. _Oh, I love her giggle._ Jack's mind was nagging him constantly. He just looked away and continued to consume his food and Kim's constant giggles.

By the time the plates were clear and everyone was satisfied. Jerry requested an activity.

"Why don't we make smores. I bet Bobby has all the ingredients we need. Just check in the cabinet or somethin'.

In agreement the group walked outside next to the lake. Grace and Jerry headed in the forest for some large sticks, while Milton and Julie came piling out with many chocolate bars, graham crackers, and marshmallows for everyone. After a short amount of time the teens and Rudy were siting peacefully by the warm, toasty fire. The sound of the crackling flames was soothing. Halfway through his smore, Eddie was fast asleep. Milton and Julie sat quietly whispering small conversations; while Grace and Jerry were flinging melted marshmallow at Eddie's sleeping form. Kelsey was examining her nails, and once again sending Jerry flirtatious looks, which he ignored. Who knows what Donna was doing, maybe getting her "beauty sleep". Kim sat between Jack and Brody. Those three were talking about various scary movies.

"How about the scene in Hellraiser, when that guy was attached to a bunch of hooks and his skin was ripped off." The boys grimaced at Kim's words. They both nodded. She giggled at their actions and continued on with their small talk. Jack smiled looking at all of her friends, noticing the joy in all of their faces.

_Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all._

**Well that's it for ya. Sorry I didn't update earlier, but I just watched New Jack City, and well it was amazing. Jack kept getting jealous of Carson and Kim. And now I know Jack has a thing for Kim. 3 Can't wait for the next episode, Karate Games! It shows Kim and Jack about to kiss! Well…. It's for the movie they are doing in the show but still. Message me for your comments on the Karate Games! Please Review and I'll update soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ya'll! Who else saw Leo Howard's new haircut on the Pranksgiving commercial. I was like WHAT?! I think this new hairstyle looks ok. I've been very busy with school, so sorry for not updating sooner. Still waiting for the Karate Games! I also have two new ideas for upcoming stories. I write my stories during class when the teacher isn't looking (I'm in 7****th**** grade) so the teachers don't notice much. So here is chapter 5. Enjoy! :3 **

**Don't let the Bugs Bite**

**Chapter 5: Kickin' back **

The summer sunshine glittered through the cabin windows, and softly arrayed in the few bedrooms. The beautiful sound of the birds chirping and trees moving with the wind caused quietness. The peaceful moment was interrupted when the sound of clanging pans and pots awoke all of the teens. With whimpers and groans and some yawns, the small amounts of people were huddled downstairs in the family room. Jack was half asleep on one of the maroon leather sofas. Jerry was hugging the stair railing murmuring some things. The tiredness was shown in all the teenagers' faces. Rudy came in the room dressed like a boy scout, and on his back held a large, tan backpack with a red flag sticking out of it. He looked bright and dandy; whereas the others looked… well, dead.

"Rudy why did you wake us up so early?" Milton dragged out.

Rudy smiled in triumph before pacing back and forth very slowly.

"Today, I decided that we could do some fun activities all together." Some groans of annoyance were heard.

"Oh come on guys, I have it all planned right here." He continued pointing to a colorful chart on his green clipboard. "We can go swimming and play hide and seek, and maybe we can do canoeing too." Rudy exclaimed excitedly. He jumped up and down like a 13 year old girl. He headed out by the lake with a muffin and juice carton in hand. He popped his head back through the door. "I want everyone dressed and ready by about 9:30." Those groans of annoyance were heard once again, as the group headed back upstairs. _Yipee._

…..

Fresh and clean the young boys and girls were standing in front of Rudy with unsatisfied faces. He passed out some binoculars out to everyone. With questioning faces, the teens curiously examined the equipment given.

"Um sorry to ask, but why do we have binoculars?" Brody stiffly spoke up. Rudy raised his finger in the air before answering the question that was probably on everyone's mind.

"I decided that maybe we could go on a fun nature walk, and then go swimming in the lake after. But you have binoculars because so that when we go on the nature walks, you can see some animals or views from far away." Now I hope you guys wore the right shoes, because the wilderness can get pretty sketchy." Kim slowly darted her eyes back to Donna who wasn't even paying attention. Poor Donna wore ridiculous looking hot pink heels. _Moron._ Rudy guided the set of students onto a path leading into the deep woods.

…..

Halfway through the walk Donna was already complaining about how her feet hurt and how the musky grass was ruining her shoes. _Once again, Moron._ Eddie had spotted a fragile deer walking with its mother. Julie had spotted some purple frogs from across a dark, chunky swamp. The group stumbled upon a two way path. Rudy scratched his head doubtfully. A very idiotic idea formed into his childish mind.

"How about we split into two groups and meet at the cabin?"

Knowing it was a bad idea, Jack was about to interrupt. But Rudy had his plan in full action.

"Okay Grace, Jerry, Eddie, Kelsey, and Milton and Julie come with me. Jack, Donna, Kim and Brody you go the other way." Rudy's team was quietly moving along behind him. Jack's group was still where they were before.

"Well, we should get going, before it starts to get dark." Jack suggested. It was about 3 in the afternoon. Walking in the other direction, they were on their way. Step by step the walk began to feel tiring. Donna just about had it. She yelled out and sat down on a scratchy log. Kim noticed the log was sitting on a fresh pile of soft mud. Before she could warn Donna, the log had rolled down the hill with Donna, landing in a swampy mud bath. She appeared from the surface, with gunk all over her. She screamed in disgust. Kim, Jack, and Brody were all trying to stifle their laughs.

"Would someone get off their lazy butt and get me out of this crap!" Donna squealed. Jack and Brody stumbled down the hill and quickly lifted Donna out of the swamp. She wiped off the mud on her arms, and screamed again in disgust. Brody and Jack had to cover their ears to ignore the treacherous sound. The three climbed back up the hill before continuing the walk to the cabin. Kim sneaked a look over to Donna's gunky form, but was caught.

"What are you looking at Crawford?!" Kim simply just shook her head, and walked along. Donna shoved Kim to the side a little. Kim shot daggers at Donna, and shoved her back. Donna forcefully pushed Kim of the path. The two boys turned around at the inconvenience, and noticed a missing Kim.

"Hey where's Ki-"Jack was interrupted by Kim screaming. Donna smiled proudly. Jack and Brody huddled down to where Kim screamed, and found her lying on the ground all scratched up. Above her was an angry grizzly bear. She moved her arm slightly and the animal roared in her face. She whimpered in fear.

"Oh my Gosh Kim, just don't move, just keep still." She nodded and tried to be as stiff as possible. The bear sniffed Kim, as if she was his pray. A loud shriek angered the bear even more. _There goes Donna._ Jack grabbed a fairly large fallen branch. He swung it at the bear's head, which caused the bear to stumble back but regain focus. The enormous animal flicked its big harry arm at Jack who ducked. The arm ended up hitting Brody who fell to the ground with a huff. Jack hit the bear's back, and the bear tumbled to the ground. Jack scurried over to Kim and lifted her up on her feet. Brody managed to get back up and run up to the path. Before the bear could even get up, the three were running to the cabin unnoticed.

…..

Back at the cabin Rudy's group were eating some freshly cooked hotdogs outside. Once they saw Donna running for dear life with her heels in hand, they all scampered over to her to see what happened.

"Donna where's Jack, Kim and Brody?" Eddie asked with a hotdog in his mouth. Donna gave him a disgusted stare.

"Well, I accidently knocked Kim down a hill, and that happened to be where a bear was. Like, it was really scary."

"Is she okay?" Rudy asked next.

Donna shrugged her shoulders, and walked over to a lawn chair and gracefully sat down. Rudy frustratively threw his hands in the air. A small movement in the bushes to the left caused Rudy to cower behind Milton. Out came Kim, Jack, and Brody. They were heavily breathing, as if they just ran a few miles. They were crowded by their friends in no amount of time. Kim was the first to speak.

"Sorry we took so long. I got hauled by a grizzly bear and these two fought it off." She pointed to Jack and Brody. Rudy nodded his head in understandment.

"Why don't we do some swimming and eat some lunch, you guys are probably tired." Everyone headed towards the lake pier and ate more food. Hungry and happy the teenagers trotted into the cabin to put on their swimsuits. All the girls wore bikinis, Kelsey a red one, Julie a polka dot one, Grace a glittery purple one, and Kim a baby blue one. Donna came out looking like a slut with her _whoreable_ looking bathing suit. All the boys wore simple colored swimming trunks. Eddie, Jerry and Milton dived in excitedly. Brody grabbed his Sprite and drank it slowly. Beside him was Jack who was just staring out to the lake's glistening sparkles. Kelsey and Donna sat on green lawn chairs taking a tan. Grace and Kim were chasing each other, on a mission to push each other in the surrounding lake. Grace helplessly fell in the lake and appeared from the surface, laughing uncontrollably. Kim giggled. Jack sneaked behind Kim and effortlessly pushed her in the water. She squealed when she came up and screamed out Jack's name. He chuckled. She stumbled out of the water and chased Jack around. From Brody's view he noticed how well the two fit each other like a puzzle piece. His thoughts swarmed.

_ The Perfect Couple._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi my little chaps! It's Manstilla, and I want to thank all the people who liked and reviewed my other story, Heavy Lifting. I will continue it, and I will also continue this story. Well, I just watched the Karate Games, and just to say, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O! Kim and Jack were about to kiss on their own risk. **_**Stupid director guy.**_** For about half an hour I was crying in room. Anyway, here is a new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Don't let the Bugs Bite**

**Chapter 6: Keep Calm and Carry On**

It was not long before everyone was ready to go to bed. After a day of exploring, grizzly bears, and swimming, everyone was tired. Eddie and Jerry were fast asleep on the bunk bed they shared. Donna and Kelsey gossiped about relationships going on in school. Brody was talking to Rudy about the latest football game, Bears against the Broncos. Who knows were Milton and Julie was ;). Whereas Jack and Kim peacefully were on the cabin roof looking at the many stars, and constellations.

"There's the big dipper" Kim pointed up at the sky. Jack looked up in amazement.

"That's the only one I know really. But my Dad and I used to point it out every night." Jack pointed his head to Kim.

"Where does your Dad lives now? You never told me." Kim rubbed her forehead.

"He lives with his new wife and kids in Louisiana. But who cares my mom and I don't need him anyway."

"I'm sorry Kim."

"I really don't need any pity, but thanks." Jack turned his eyes back towards the night sky.

Kim sat up. She bit her lip before saying, "Since tomorrow is our last day here, we should do something really special. Maybe something fun like, canoeing or hide and seek."

"Yeah, I guess that would be cool."

Kim slowly stood up on the roof, careful not to fall off. She helped Jack get up.

"I'm gonna hit the sack. What about you?" Kim nodded. They both huddled over to the ladder leading to the balcony. Safely the pair found their selves in the cabin. They looked at each other for a second, but soon parted ways.

When morning came the house was tranquil. Even Rudy was sleeping. In the kitchen Kim was pouring herself some orange juice. The sound of footsteps caused Kim to turn towards the noise. Jack tiredly stood at the kitchen entry scratching his head.

"Good morning mop-head" Kim announced.

"Yeah, whatever." He sat down on a tall stool next to the island.

"What's wrong with you?" She looked at Jack's attire.

"Ah, nothing really. Just some stupid cricket next to my window kept chirping next to my window. I didn't really get any sleep." Kim took a sip of her orange juice, and set her glass down. She pulled out some frozen waffles and put them on two clear plates.

"You hungry?"

After everyone else woke up and ate some breakfast, the day was ready for them. Rudy decided that the last day should be a free day, so he let the teens choose what they wanted to do. Milton and Julie were going to do some fishing hoping to get some time to their selves. Jerry thought that it would be nice to show Grace how to do some dance moves. Donna… well she just read some magazines in the shade, with Kelsey joining her. Eddie was left alone, but Rudy took up the opportunity to help him with his Boy Scout training. That left Brody, Kim, and Jack, because certainly Jack didn't want to read stupid magazines all day. So Brody and Jack pulled out a dark green canoe built for three and set it by the shore. Jack got in first and sat down with a paddle in his hand. Kim sat in the middle and Brody sat in the back with the other paddle. Brody pushed the boat into the water, and they were off. The only sound heard was of the paddles gliding against the water. _Swish. Swish. Swish. It was almost peaceful._

About halfway down the lake, the peace was ruined when the canoe was nudged to the side. They looked at the water in worry.

"What was that?" Brody complained.

"I don't know, but I think it's beneath us." Kim announced. The boat moved again, causing the trio to hold onto the boat for dear life. They all slowly stood up to peer into the water. The boat moved on Brody' side and he quickly turned around. His paddle hit Kim in the stomach. She fell back and stumbled over the canoe.

"Kim!" The boys screamed. Seconds later she still didn't come back up. Jack through off hoodie and prepared to jump into the water.

"Jack no!" Brody tried to stop him but Jack had already jumped into the water.

Jack couldn't see anything under the water, because it was foggy and full of debris. He swam around, but suddenly he lost his breath. He swam to the surface and gasped for air. Brody was screaming at the rest of the group for help. Jack plunged back into the water searching for Kim. He swam deeper and deeper. Finally he found her. It was easy to find her because of her extremely light honey blonde hair. His air was again losing itself, but he knew he couldn't stop. Getting a grasp of her side, he struggled to pull her and himself to the water's surface. His lungs were about to burst, but he swam harder. He was about to give up, but he found the surface. Brody pulled Kim and Jack onto the canoe. Kim's hair was plastered to her face. She had blood running out of her nose and mouth. Jack did chest compressions on Kim, but she just wasn't waking up. He did the only thing that would help. He held her mouth open and started to breathe air into her lungs. After a while, she coughed out water and some blood, and doubled over in pain. In concern Jack and Brody nursed Kim.

"Why the hell do things always happen to Kim?" Jack spoke aloud. He held Kim to his chest, she was breathing heavily. Brody canoed back to shore. Everyone, minus Donna, huddled around the canoe. Jack carried Kim into the house and set her down onto one of the couches.

"You'll be okay Kim just sleep for a little." Kim didn't hear anything, but just fell into the darkness.

Later on that day Kim woke up. She wasn't tired anymore but just felt a little dizzy. She found herself on the couch. She searched around for anyone familiar. Brody entered the room with a mug of hot chocolate. He set it down on the coffee table in front of her. He sat down next to her feet.

"How ya' feeling Kim?" She moaned and sunk down into the pillow behind her. He chuckled to himself."

"Where's Jack?" She said with a raspy voice.

"He's upstairs looking for some extra blankets. He'll come back, don't worry." Kim looked down at her hands.

"I know you like him." She darted her eyes back at Brody.

"What?" He chuckled again.

"You like Jack. I can tell. Why don't you tell him?" Kim looked away trying to hide the blush forming on her face. Jack was walking down the stairs with a few blankets in hand. He stopped at the corner unnoticed.

"Kim just tell him, I think he'll understand." He grabbed Kim's hand for emphases. Jack stood their fazed by Brody's actions. _Does she like him?_ Jack walked out from the shadow. Kim and Brody noticed his appearance.

"Oh hi Jack, I was just leaving." Brody stood up and went upstairs. Jack set the blankets on a chair next to the couch. He sat where Brody sat before. She smiled at him.

"So are you guys dating or something?"

"What?! Why would you think that!?"

"Because I just saw your interaction just a minute ago, and it's easy to tell that you like him." Kim just rolled her eyes.

"Jack it's not him that I like, it's…"

"It's who Kim? Who do you like?!" He raised his arms in the air.

"It's you ok, you happy now?" Jack was speechless. _She liked him?_ She crossed her arms over her chest. Before she could say furthermore, Jack engulfed her in a warm hug. She laughed and hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry Kim. I've been such a jerk."

"It's ok Jack. It's fine."

_I guess Brody was right. I do like him._

**There ya go. That's the end of this chapter. I want some of your comments on the Karate Games. Please review and I'll make sure to update soon. Thanks! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Readers! Thanks for the reviews! By the way, today I just went to a meet and greet at the Anthem Mall in AZ, and met Leo Howard! He was so cool and I took some pictures with him. He was really nice, and I got a chance to hug him, and well he had a very muscular back. I saw his parents, and it was really awesome. I also got his autograph! Back to Business, here is chapter 7 for: Don't let the Bugs Bite… Enjoy! :D**

**Don't Let the Bugs Bite**

**Chapter 7: Just Wait and See…**

The bright light woke up Kim up instantly. She stretched her arms out and rubbed her eyes. She felt a moving figure next to her. Jack was just waking up. Kim tried to remember what was going on, but suddenly she felt a light bulb go off in her head. Last night after her incident she had confessed her feelings to Jack, and they had a small moment. They ended up falling asleep on the couch after a long day. She blushed and hugged her arms to her chest. She left Jack at peace, and slowly got off the couch. Before she was able to get off the couch, a hand pulled her back down to the couch. She giggled when she noticed Jack was wide awake. He pulled her to his chest and hugged her. She giggled even more, when their interaction was interrupted.

"Please don't be kissing, please don't be kissing." A begging voice said. Kim and Jack both sighed before pushing their selves off the couch. In front of them, Milton and Eddie stood there with disgusted faces. Apparently they just woke up, because of their mangled hair. Kim and Jack walked over to the kitchen and sat at the island. Milton and Eddie followed them into the kitchen and started to pull out food.

"Were sorry we interrupted you guys, but seriously waking up to people making out doesn't look so nice." Eddie complained. Kim and Jack just rolled her eyes before continuing the silence. It was not long before everyone else was down stairs, eating breakfast. Jack would send Kim sweet looks from time to time, and maybe wink a few times. She laughed to herself quietly, hoping no one would notice. Rudy, distressed and tired looking came downstairs, trudging along to the fridgerator, He opened it quickly, grabbing the carton of milk and drinking it out of the nozzle.

"What's up Rudy?" Jerry questioned.

Rudy just moaned in annoyance, which caught everyone's attention. He threw the milk back into the fridge, and slammed the door shut.

"Come on Rudy, what's going on?" Jack spoke up. Rudy shot a glare at Jack, which made Jack cower in fear for a second.

"This… is our last day, and I don't want to leave!" Like a child Rudy stomped his foot onto the ground multiple times.

"It's not fair! It's not fair!" He screamed. He ran back upstairs to mourn, and cry to himself.

"It's okay guys, he can be like that some time." Jerry explained.

"Sometimes?" Kim exaggerated her question. The warriors nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess we better pack our bags guys." Jack spoke again. The teenagers dragged their fatigue selves upstairs and went to their separate rooms.

The bags were packed and the afternoon was a set. While Rudy was still packing his belongings, everyone else was outside enjoying their last moments in the beautiful nature. As everyone else was doing their own thing, Jack and Kim had found a bench on the side of the lake. With the sun shining on the tranquil water, and the slight breeze flowing in the air, completed the scene. Kim had her head on her on Jack's shoulder. He was playing with one of her hands while they stared of into the distance.

"This was really fun Jack." Kim murmured.

"Yeah, I just hope you had a good time." She scoffed playfully, and replied to his comment.

"Does getting mulled by a bear and falling in a lake mean a good time?" Both Kim and Jack laughed. Kim continued,

"But, overall I had a great time."

"I'm glad, even though we've only been her for about three days; I'm actually going to miss this place." Jack looked over at Kim.

"Hey Kim?" She looked at Jack. "Yeah?"  
She didn't get an answer, but instead found Jack's lips on hers. She was surprised, but went with it. Their lips moved in sync, as if they were made for each other. The sparks continued to fly as the pair kissed with delight. When air was needed, the couple separated. Kim was out of breath and was breathing heavily. Jack looked like a lost boy, embarrassed of his actions.

"I'm sorry Kim. I don't know what got into m-"Jack didn't finish his sentence, Kim had kissed him again. He grinned while kissing her. They continued this for a while, not having a care in the world.

"Kim, Jack we're leaving!" Rudy's voice yelled. Kim and Jack separated again and stood up quickly. They stared at each other before running off to the bus. Their friends waited on the bus. Kim and Jack sat down in a seat next to each other. Kim slowly slipped her hand into Jack's. He looked down at their hands, smiled and gripped harder onto her hand. Rudy started the bus and backed out of the rocky trail. All of the young adults gazed into the windows, watching the cabin disappear. They were on their way home.

During that year, Kim and Jack decided to be girlfriend and boyfriend. They followed each other everywhere, like magnets. Milton and Julie stayed a couple and continued on with their small nerdy conversations. Grace took up the courage to ask Jerry out. He showed her how to dance, which she caught on quickly. Eddie, oh Eddie. He deserved better, so when Stacy Wiseman had finally noticed him, he wasn't alone anymore. Donna, that snob, continued on with life being an annoying blonde girl. Kelsey, well… she just went off on her own way and sometimes hung out with Donna. Last but not least, Brody. Kim promised him that they could still be friends, and hang out regularly. It was the camping trip that changed things, made things almost… perfect.

**Well that's it folks. That was the end of this story. I will continue with Heavy Lifting soon. I hope you enjoyed the story, and I've got some more stories coming up… :D Good day!**


End file.
